planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Amerish
Amerish is the third continent added to the world of Auraxis. It consists of plains, sporadic mountainous terrain, and lush flora, reminiscent of the American Midwest. The continent was launched on the November 4th, 2012, during the PlanetSide 2 closed beta. The announcement message via e-mail, from the PlanetSide 2 team: "Fed up with the chilly weather on Esamir or too parched from the sandstorms on Indar? Request deployment to Amerish! This recently discovered continent is filled with lush vegetation and beautiful landscapes. It may be pretty but stop your gawking. That rolling meadow is full of Lightning tanks and these majestic mountain ranges are full of Infiltrators waiting for you to poke your pretty little head up. Check your ammo and tighten up your gear. You are going to have to dig in to take this one." Amerish is a continent featuring lush vegetation and beautiful landscapes. Its rolling green fields and forests are routinely broken up by tall jagged rock outcroppings. Infantry, vehicles and aircraft all do fairly well here, though uneven terrain may force ground troops to take roundabout paths to their objectives. The continent consists of 27 small outposts. There are nine facilities that consist of Amp Stations, Bio Labs, and Tech Plants. Capturing Amerish will allows base generators to regenerate 5 health per second when destroyed on all continents for the faction that holds it, until it is claimed by another faction. Gallery 2013-01-22_00017.jpg|Tumas Tech Plant 2013-01-22_00010.jpg|Amerish valley 2013-01-22_00014.jpg|North of Tumas Tech Plant 2013-01-22_00022.jpg|Amerish at night 'Places of Interest' 'The Ascent / Raven Landing' Hidden in the mountains in the center of Amerish, having great air defense is a must. But be aware of the situation, since you can drop pod into there as well. 'Splitpeak Pass' A large outpost, this base can be easily mistaken for a main facility since it is a highly defensible base. Hidden in a mountain with air capabilities, two vehicle gates protecting each entrance point, with four turret towers, and two bridges. This is a heavily fortified base. 'Auraxis Firearms Corp.' A rather large hex region on Amerish, this base connects to eight hex regions. The base favors the southern warpgate owners with a means of quickly expanding out and claiming Amerish for themselves. 'List of Amerish Facilities' 'Small Outposts' *Amerish ARX Reserve *Aramax Chemical Co. *AuraxiCom Network Hub *AuraxiCom Substation *Barrik Electrical Station *Blackshard Tungsten Mine *Chimney Rock Depot *Cobalt Communications *DeepCore Geolab *Deserted Mineshaft *East Hills Checkpoint *East Onatha Comm. Array *Eastshore Training Camp *Genudine Physics Lab *Granite Valley Garrison *Heyoka Chemical Lab *Heyoka Armory *Hidden Ridge Mining *Highroads Station *Ikanam Garrison *Ikanam Motor Pool *Ikanam Triage Station *Jagged Lance Mine *Kwahtee Fortress *Kwahtee Mountain Complex *Kwahtee West Pass *LithCorp Fortress *Mekala Auxiliary Compound *Mekala Cart Mining *Moss Ravine *North Grove Post *Onatha North Gate *Onatha Southwest Gate *Rockslide Outlook *Shadespire Farms *Shrouded Skyway *Silver Valley Arsenal *SolTech Gorge *SolTech Charging Station *Stoneridge Reserve *Sungrey West Gate *Sungrey Power Hub *Sungrey Overwatch *The Auger *The Auraxian Cryobank *The Scarfield Reliquary *Torremar Storage Yard *Tumas Cargo Facility *Tumas Skylance Battery *West Foothills Airdock *Wokuk Ecological Preserve *Wokuk Shipping Dock *Wokuk WatchTover *Xelas North Gate *Xelas South Bridge *Xelas West Air Dock 'Large Outposts' *Auraxis Firearm Corp. *Crux Headquarters *Crux Mining Operation *Granite Valley Garrison *LithCorp Secure Mine *Splitpeak Pass *The Ascent *The Bastion *The NC Arsenal *West Pass Watchtower 'Amp Stations' *Kwahtee AMP Station *Sungrey AMP Station *Wokuk AMP Station 'Bio Labs' *Ikanam Bio Lab *Onatha Bio Lab *Xelas Bio Lab 'Tech Plants' *Heyoka Tech Plant *Mekala Tech Plant *Tumas Tech Plant 'Warpgates' *Eastern Warpgate *Southern Warpgate *Western Warpgate 'History' Prior to Game Update 11 the game required any single faction to capture every territory on a continent in order to receive its continental bonus. As of Game Update 11, capturing a continent now requires 75% of the continent to be captured. This was done to make it easier to capture continents with the new Lattice system during prime time. However, if any faction owns a continent, they can also lose control of the continent at 15% territory control instead of having every base stripped from them. This also makes it easier to neutralize a continent during prime time. Category:Continent Category:Amerish